Wildest Dreams
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Evelyn Murdoch, daughter of First Officer William Murdoch, is making the voyage from England to New York with her father on the Ship Of Dreams. She is looking forward to the trip and being on the magnificent ship. Her plans change when she meets James Moody and quickly falls for him. Amongst the great Ship Of Dreams, Evelyn finds love and must fight to keep it when tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn Murdoch stood outside of the carriage that had brought her to the docks of Southampton. There she gazed upon the 'ship of dreams'. It was not quite completed but very close. Close enough that her father William Murdoch, wanted to show her the magnificent ship. And magnificent it looked.

She had been sailing with her father and she had gone on trips with her father across seas but never has she seen a ship this beautiful.

"It's called the 'Ship Of Dreams'. It's the unsinkable ship." Evelyn and her father were just talking the night before, he had come home from a long day on the ship helping prepare for the maiden voyage.

"An unsinkable ship?" She couldn't believe her father when he had said an unsinkable ship, but he swore it was. He had met the carpenter and designer of the ship, and her father was told that no, Titanic could not sink.

"It's so big..." Evelyn took her first step on the ramp to the Titanic, right foot was aways first, and marvelled at how small she looked in comparison.

"Can I help you miss?" Evelyn looked up from the loading ramp. She knew how it must look. A woman coming aboard before she was supposed to.

"Oh yes. I'm actually here to see my father he..." Evelyn took a step and tripped on her dress and fell face first into the ramp. She let out a small shriek and pushed herself up and soon as possible. The man that had spoken to her was at her side, helping her stand.

"Are you alright miss?" Evelyn let out a light laugh and dusted herself off.

"Oh I'm fine. I do that more often than you would think. I have 2 left feet. Can't dance, can't walk, can't stand sometimes." Evelyn laugh again and fixed parts of her dress. The man had laughed along with her and extended his hand towards her.

"I'm 6th officer James Moody." Evelyn placed his hand in hers and he brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her hand, even though it was a little dirty from the fall.

"Nice to meet you James. I'm Evelyn Grace Marie." She took in James appearance and smiled,while feeling suddenly nervous.

James was a very handsome man. More handsome than a lot of men she had met. He had a deadly combination of dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and then there were his dimples...Evelyn was a sucker for dimples.

"Pleasure is all mine. Can I escort you the rest of the way up? I'd hate for you to trip again." Evelyn smiled st the jab he took at her. She probably would've tripped again.

"I would like that. Despite it being part of my name, I'm no very graceful." James Mody held out his arm and Evelyn didn't hesitate to place her hand on the crook of his arm.

"I really shouldn't let you up here, so I'll be requiring a dinner with you as payment." Evelyn let out an unladylike snort and leaned into him for balance as once again, she stepped on her dress.

"Are you trying to be s flirt Mr. Moody or does it come naturally?" She questioned playfully and looked at him to see his reaction. He didn't seem offended but rather joked back with her.

"Would it inpresss you more if I said it was natural?" Evelyn smiled at him. He was quite a bit taller than her and she would have to stand on her tippy toes and then some to reach just his eyes.

"Are you a natural flirt? Or should I be flattered?" There was silence between the two. He was standing close to her and he was looking her over.

"Who did you say you were here to see?" Evelyn looked away for a moment and then looked back.

"I'm here to see my father. He's an officer on the ship but I don't see him." Evelyn saw James face change from happy and flirtatious to puzzled and confused.

"Who is your father?" Evelyn giggled at the expression on his face.

"My father is William Murdoch." Evelyn watched again as the expression on James' face changed. He, again, went from surprised to mildly horrified.

"Your father is First Officer Murdoch?" Evelyn nodded and bit her lip to resist the urge to laugh. She got this reaction quite often when she mentioned her father around other sailors.

"Yes he is." Evelyn was told that she looked more like her mother than she did her father, but she did have some of her fathers strong features. She had his nose and his eyes. She also inherited the 'worry lines' her father got in his forehead when he was worried.

Other than that a lot of her features did come from her mother. She had inherited her mothers blonde hair and light eyes, she took after her mother in height and in bone structure.

"I never would've thought..." The conversation died when James' gaze drifted behind her. Evelyn turned and smiled widely at her father.

"The ship is wonderful!" She embraced her father, drawing attention from the other officers who were making their way out of the bridge and onto the deck.

"It is wonderful. I told you it would be." Evelyn pulled away and smiled at her father and then at James. He stood back with his hands folded behind his back and his gaze forward.

"It is. I see why they call it the Ship Of Dreams and it's not even finished yet." Her father hadn't asked what she was doing with James but she didn't think he would ask until they had a moment alone.

"Evelyn, this is Captain Smith, Chief Officer Wilde, Second Officer Lightoller, Third Officer Pitman, Fouth Officer Boxhall, Fifth Officer Lowe..." Evelyn was introduced to the officers and each one had either just shaken her hand or hand kissed it. Her gaze lingered on Officer Lowe before drifting to James.

"...and you've met Sixth officer Moody." Evelyn politely nodded and smiled at all o them. Her gaze had lingered on Moody and on Lowe. They were the youngest and by far the most attractive of the officers and Evelyn had to keep her nerves in check. This trip would be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

For as far as Evelyn can remember, her father has loved the sea. She can remember, even as a child, spending hours st the beach and the sea and the pier with her father. She loved hearing him talk about the ocean and the sea as if it was alive. He made it come alive to her.

" _The ocean is a beautiful thing, Evelyn. There is something about the ocean that promises adventure. It calls the soul." Her father would say this while holding her on the railings of the pier. He would point out to the ocean and tell her tails of his ailing career and where he wanted to go. He promised her they would go wherever she wanted._

 _"I want to see it all daddy. I want to see the world."_

Evelyn thought back to the memories she had of her father and herself on both the pier and the beach. She inherited his love for the sea and sailing. While she was away for school most of the year, every summer she would come back and she would run into her fathers arms and they would go to the beach. They could both spend hours at the beach and she wanted to be just like her father. Her mother was mildly horrified when she said she even wanted to settle down with a sailor.

"Your daughter is beautiful Mr. Murdoch." Evelyn blushed and thanked the 2nd Officer Charles Lightoller, but she found herself distracted by the 6th officer. She would steal glances at him even when her father and the Captain were talking about the ship and the upcoming journey.

James looked over to her and winked sending her into a fit of giggles. She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed to cover it up. She saw her father look in her direction, but not turn to her. She looked back at James again, and he smiled st her, dimples showing.

"Evelyn would you like a tour of the ship?" Evelyn looked away from James and nodded her head. She grabbed her fathers arm and followed the Captain and her father away from the bridge and towards the inner part of the ship.

She listened to her father and the Captain talk about the ship and the design and the plan for traveling, but Evelyn found herself growing a little restless. She started to wiggles her toes in her shoes to keep herself from drawing attention to her restlessness

"This is first class dining, and not too far is where the smoking lounge is..." Evelyn pictured James in her head. He was quite an attractive man, he was flirtatious but very attractive.

"Where is the engine room? I've heard that titanic has doors that will seal if water gets in?" Evelyn had heard her father talking about parts of the ship to her but she had been most interested about the engine room. She wanted to see just _how_ Titanic would sail. Obviously she knew it was team but the actual mechanics of it made her curious.

"Yes it will. The master carpenter added them to the ship. We can go and see the engine room. It won't be as busy and crowded as it would when we actually sail. Now is the perfect time to see it." The Captain and her father both led her to the engine room, only stopping once to say hello to the owner of the ship, Bruce Ismay.

"I trust things will be in order for when we are ready to sail?" If there was one word Evelyn would've used to describe Mr. Ismay it would've been arrogant. She could see how arrogant he was just by looking at him. He held his head high, and most first class people did, but it seemed like his was stuck high than most.

"Yes Mr. Ismay the ship will be ready and glorious." They chatted for a few more moments before they continued on their way. Evelyn was introduced to Mr. Ismay briefly but she was thankful she didn't have to talk to him long.

She not only wouldn't have anything to say to him but she didn't feel comfortable around him. She didn't like the feeling she got from him and she find him to be quite a creepy fellow.

"This is it dear. This is the heart of titanic." Evelyn hadn't even realized they had reached the engine room until she was standing in, what her father had called, the heart of titanic. And it was. It was what fuelled her power.

"These are the boilers. We have 25 boilers which make up the 6 furnaces. This ship is big and mighty and it can go very fast." Evelyn nodded and looked around the engine room. It was massive and more than she could ever imagine. She knew why her father was so proud to be an officer on this great ship.

"Was there anything else you wanted to look at darling?" Evelyn shook her head and the trio left the engine room and walked back up to the top deck. From there she thanked the Captain and soon it was her and her father.

"I'm going to go get dinner. Are you joining me?" Evelyn glanced quickly to see if James was on deck and she couldn't see him. Her father gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and a hug.

"I'm sorry Evelyn. I can't. But I will see you later tonight." Evelyn smiled and said a quick goodbye to her father and started descending off the ship.

She looked back at the Ship Of Dreams, and felt excited for the trip ahead.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to the followers:

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	3. Chapter 3

Evie pulled her coat closer to her as she walked away from the Ship Of Dreams, and towards one of the cafe's down the street. After she had asked her father if he was going to come, and after he said no, she quickly took her leave. She's didnt want to bother him and he seemed busy.

"Miss Murdoch! Miss, wait!" Evie stopped walking and turned her head, smiling to herself as she saw James walking down the ramp.

"Hello James. Coming to save me from my two left feet?" Evie rubbed her hands together as a breeze came and chilled her exposed hands. James stopped in front of her and gave her a warm smile, kissing her hand like he had done when he first met her.

"Do you need saving? I've been told I'm a hero." Evie giggled at the wink he sent her way. He was such a flirt!

"I suppose you might be my hero. You saved me from tripping once or twice." It was Evie that sent him a wink this time. She didn't make him blush like he made her, but she did make him smile, showing off his adorable dimples.

"Well I'll be your hero any day, Miss Murdoch." Evie rolled her eyes and lightly smacked James' arm.

"Call me Evelyn or Evie. Don't call me Miss Murdoch. I hate formalities." James smiled and grabbed her right hand and pressed it to his lips, once again.

"Evie, would you join me for dinner then?" Evie blushed and took a step closer to James as another cold wind hit her.

"I would like that. I was just going to go to the cafe down the street." Evie took James outstretched arm and they began walking away from the ship. They had only gone a few feet when James stopped and took off his coat, handing it to her.

"Here. Take it. You look cold." Evie smiled and thanked James with a kiss on his cheek. She wrapped the coat around her shoulders and pulled it tightly against her. She really appreciated the gesture and thought it was quite sweet that he offered her his coat.

"Thank you James. You didn't have to though." Evie flashed him a smile and stepped into the small cafe, with James right behind her. She pulled his jacket off and gave it back to him and sat down.

"I did, Evie. I didn't want you to get cold." He grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and he gave it a squeeze.

"Well thank you James. You're very sweet." James smiled and let go of her hand and Evie pulled it back to her side. She gave him a brief smile and then her eyes started to wander around the room.

"Tell me about yourself, Evie. I want to know what makes you, you." Evie looked back at James and cleared her throat.

"Well I was born and raised in Kirkcudbrightshire. I was born in a cold and harsh winter, and my mother almost died giving birth to me. I'm their only child. My mother absolutely detests that I'm sailing with my father. She'd rather have me at home with her, working on finding a husband. She's even more horrified that I would want to settle down with a sailor. I can't help it though. It's in my blood. My father comes from a long line of sailors. It's just in the Murdoch genes." Evie finished taking when their drinks had come and were set in front of them. She took a small drink and then looked at James.

He was smiling st her, his brown eyes looking over her face, stopping at her lips. Evie blushed and licked her lips out of habit.

"And what kind of sailor is your type?" Evie felt a blush rising up her neck and cheeks. She couldn't believe this conversation was happening right now. He was a very bold man and he really must've just said what was on his mind.

"You're very bold, Mr. Moody." Evie watched as his facial expression changed from flirtatious to apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Evie felt her composure break slowly when she saw his dimples. She really had a soft spot for dimples.

"It's alright." Evie smiled and took another drink of her wine. She continued to watch a James, and he watched her.

"Can I still be your hero?" Evie felt like she was constantly going to be red faced around James. He sent another wink her way and she covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Are you still going to save me from my two left feet?" James smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Always."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Evie walked down the pier with James, his coat placed around her shoulders, and her arm in his. He smiled at her every once in a while, but for the most part, they just walked in silence. It was dark out now and she could see the stars peeking out from the clouds.

"It's beautiful out tonight. I love watching the stars. I also love listening to the ocean. God I don't think I could ever move from the ocean." Evie pulled away from James and walked over to the railing of the pier and leaned over it.

"Not many women would want to marry a sailor you know. They would want someone at home with them. Someone who is home every night." Evie looked over at James and then back at the water. He clearly wasn't finished with this conversation.

"I love the ocean. I would want someone who loves it just as much as I did. I wouldn't mind my husband being away on sea. I would even join him is possible." Evie felt James' hand on hers and drew her attention away from the water and to himself.

"You're one of a kind, Evie." She saw James moving closer to her. Her heart started pounding in her chest when his hands held her cheeks and his thumbs started moving against her skin.

"You haven't known me long enough to..." She was interrupted by James lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, and she barely would've noticed he was kissing her at all if it wasn't for the feeling of his breath on her lips.

"Evie?" Evie jumped away from James and turned on her heel, horrified. Her father was standing behind the pair, looking less than pleased with James.

"Evie it's late." Evie knew better than to question her father when he wasn't pleased. And he was not pleased with James. She could see it on his face.

"Mr. Murdoch..." She heard James start to speak but s look from her father cut him off.

"Tomorrow, we'll have a conversation Mr. Moody." Evie gave James a small wave and then walked towards her father. She didn't dare look back at James, not now.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers so far:

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

chrisii1991

aloha4life

The3tostitos

LookingatJordan

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

chrisii1991

aloha4life

LookingatJordan

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	4. Chapter 4

Evie had expected a stern talking to from her father when they had gotten back to the hotel. She was expecting him to start reprimanding her and she prepared and waited for it. But when they got to the hotel, and into their room, she didn't get any of that.

"You should get rest Evie. Tomorrow is the last day before the Titanic sets sail and you want to be ready." Evie smiled at her father and gave him a small nod. She was very excited and anxious to go on this trip. To have this opportunity to sail on the Ship Of Dreams was a dream come true, and then to be able to share the experience with her father made it even better.

"Of course." Evie pulled off her jacket and draped it across the desk chair, as her father gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You should send your mother a telegram tomorrow. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." Evie knew she would but she didn't want to deal with her mother nagging her about being on this trip. And she knew she would.

Her mother would give her a hard time about how a proper lady should stay home and find a husband and then they could go on a trip together. She would tell her that, even though she was on this trip with her father, it was becoming of a lady like herself.

"She only means well, Evelyn. She only wants what's best for you. We both do. And she's just worried that you'll fall over the railing into the ocean." Evie giggled and shook her head. Her clumsiness was something she was known for, and it truly had worried her mother to no end.

"That's ridiculous. If I'm going to fall over a railing it'll be because I was leaning too far over. Not because I tripped." Evie once again got a kiss to the forehead from her father.

"Send her a telegram to ease her worrying. Or else I'll never hear the end of it." Evie sighed and nodded. She would send her mother a telegram and that would be the end of that. She just had to send one, telling her mother that she would be fine and she wouldn't fall over the railing, and then she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Goodnight, Evie."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

James lay awake half the night. Sleep evades him and all he could see when he closed his eyes was Evelyn Murdoch. The woman who had blonde hair and blue eyes, the woman who looked just enough like her father, was keeping him up.

She was a beautiful woman. But it went beyond that as well. She was funny, she made him laugh, and she was not afraid to question him on his flirtatious persona and his motives. She was clumsy and not graceful like most women tried to be, or reread to be. To him, Evie seemed real. She seemed like she had nothing to hide and what you saw is what you got.

The problem, however, was her father. James liked William Murdoch and he respected him. He was his superior officer and as a junior officer, James thought he'd have a lot to learn from him, and he probably would. But William Murdoch was also Evie's father and from what he had heard from Lights, that was his only daughter.

" _We'll have a conversation tomorrow, Mr. Moody."_ James had to admit that he was nervous for this talk that would come. Would he get reprimanded and told to stay away? Would he be told to ignore her and not speak to her again? Would he be told that he wasn't good enough?

Or on the flip side, would he be given his blessing? James doubted it. James had a reputation for being a flirt, and for enjoying the company of ladies. He never hid that fact, and he wasn't ashamed of it. Until now.

"You're in for it now, James." James ignored his temporary roommate, 5th officer Harold Lowe, and continued to stare at the ceiling above him. Harry was probably right, though. He was in for it. There was no knowing what Murdoch would say to him.

"He knows your reputation with women and like hell if he's going to let his only daughter be another woman that falls for you and you leave." James knew Harry was right. He did end up making women fall for him and the he would leave for the ocean. A sailors life.

"I wouldn't expect any less from him. I wouldn't do that to her. She's not that type of woman." James knew he really wouldn't do that her.

"This'll be one interesting trip for you. Being around his daughter, who is beautiful, and not being able to spend time with her without worrying about what her father might say." James frowned and threw his extra pillow towards Harry, feeling satisfied when he heard it hit him.

"Shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep, Lowe." James put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

"You're trying to dream of her. Because you know you're screwed in real life." James groaned and pulled the blankets on his bed over his head, trying to block out Harry's thick welsh accent.

"Could you imagine Murdoch as a father in law?" James rolled his eyes and pulled the covers down over his head.

"Lowe, shut the hell up. I do need to sleep and you're nattering like a school girl." James saw Harry give him the middle finger and then he rolled her in his bed.

"Fine but just remember, your future father in law can determine your future." James shut his eyes and again, willed sleep to come and hoped it would come quickly.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

PrettyMusic

.2016

Thanks to all the followers so far:

chrisii1991

aloha4life

TheFireInHerEyes

The3tostitos

PrettyMusic

.2016

LookingatJordan

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

LookingatJordan

.2016

aloha4life

chrisii1991

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Evie had gotten up in the morning, her father was dressed and gone, not that it really surprised her. She knew he would be up early and on the Titanic. With it being the final day before she started her maiden voyage, she knew it would be a long and hectic day for him.

"Miss? Do you need some help?" Evie had asked the hotel staff to send someone up to help putting on her corset, as usually her father had helped her in the mornings but with him being so busy, he hadn't had the time. And as hard as Evie tried, she couldn't get it done right by herself.

"Yes please. I need help with my corset." The maid nodded her head and Evie turned her back. She took a sharp, deep breath when she felt the corset tighten around her waist and as each string got pulled, she felt it harder to breathe.

"Thank you." The maid nodded and left shortly after, leaving Evie alone in the room. She frowned and grabbed a simple dark red dress with a little lace by the neckline and finished getting dressed. Once she was done, and ready to go for the day, she had left her room and made her out of the hotel and onto the streets.

Evie stood outside the hotel doors, trying to decide where exactly she would go today or what she would do. Her father would be busy almost all day, if not into the night as well, so she couldn't count on him to keep her busy.

Evie sighed and started walking down the pier towards the small shops and small cafe. She hadn't been in the shops much, as she didn't find much joy in shopping for shows and jewelry or hats. She did like shopping for the occasional dress, but found way more solice in shopping for books or artwork. Something she could enjoy on a deeper level; something she could have a discussion over. And not a shallow one.

"Good day Miss. Can I help you?" Evie had stepped into one of the only telegram offices on the pier and bit her lip. She would have to send her mother a telegram before she forgot.

"Yes I'd like to send a telegram please?" The man behind the desk nodded and Evie bit her lip and then sighed.

"Mother, the trip is tomorrow. I will be on my best behaviour. I promise. Love you." Evie gave him the destination and as he went to send it, she shifted her weight from one foot to another, unsure whether to stay or go.

"It's sent miss." Evie nodded and then turned on her heel and left. Now that that was out of the way, she still wasn't sure what exactly to do.

"Miss Murdoch! Evie!" Evie stopped and looked over her shoulder, a blush creeping up her neck. James and Mr. Lowe were walking towards her. James had a smile on his face and Mr. Lowe had a smirk.

"Hello James. I take it the discussion with my father went well?" The smile on James' face fell and Evie frowned in return. What had her father said to him?

"It didn't go well?" Evie waited for an answer and looked at Mr. Lowe expectantly. Would he tell her if James wouldn't?

"Well..." Evie looked between the pair and neither one would meet her eyes. Evie bit her bottom lip and her hands fell to the skirt of her dress, as she gripped it nervously. What the hell had happened?!

"Christ just tell her." Evie looked from Mr. Lowe to James and when she saw James grin, her eyes narrowed and she reached out and smacked his arm.

"You scared me! Don't do that!" She laughed when James caught her hand before she hit him, and pulled her close. His hand grabbed hers and his other hand went to her back. Evie didn't know what was happening.

"It went better than expected." Evie let out a surprise scream when James spun her as if they were dancing. Evie asked him to stop but every time she asked, he spun her again.

"James! Stop! We can't dance here! There's no music!" Evie giggled when he stopped dancing and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Alright love birds. Knock it off." Evie pulled away and grabbed James arm, dragging him behind her as she walked to the closest bookstore.

"So what did he say? What happened? Was he mean? Oh god did he threaten you?" Evie hadn't stopped asking questions, despite James trying to speak to answer them.

"Evie, Evie stop..." Evie stopped talking and looked at James, and his dimples, when he laughed and smiled at her. Evie almost melted on the spot. He was such a handsome man.

Evie didn't know what she liked most about it. Whether it be his warm brown eyes or his dimples. The way he had a little half smirk when he was about to say something flirty or try and get her to blush.

"It went better than expected. No he was not mean. He was stern. He did threaten me, but only if I hurt you. Or leave you broken hearted and pregnant. Or something like that. To be honest for a lot of the discussion I wasn't paying much attention. I was both too nervous and I was thinking about the features you got from your father. You have the same nose you know. And the same jaw. You look a hell of a lot prettier than your father, that's for sure." Evie snorted and gave James a gentle nudge to the ribs.

"I would hope I'd look prettier than a man." Evie winked at James and turned. She walked further into the small bookstore and walked up and down the few aisles, her eyes wandering the shelves for a specific book.

"Why sometimes I've believed as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast." Evie grabbed the leather bound book off the shelf and flipped open the cover, her eyes reading the title.

She squealed and hugged the book to her chest, incredibly happy they had a copy. Alice In Wonderland was her favourite book and she remembered it being read to her when she was younger. She even had a copy, but it was lost or given away, she couldn't remember.

"Did you find something?" Evie smiled at James and set the book down on the counter.

"Alice In Wonderland? I've never read that." Evie quickly paid the shop keeper and grabbed the book. She walked out of the store with the book open and the first page read.

"It was my favourite book. I loved it. My father used to read it to me. I had a copy but somehow it got given away or lost or wrecked." Evie felt James' eyes on her and when she looked at him, she blushed. He wasn't just looking at her, he was looking trough her. She had never been looked at in such a deep way, and it almost made her uncomfortable.

"Is it good?" Evie stopped and looked at James, her eyes searching his face. He smiled and reached out and brush a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes. I'll have to lend it to you to read." She dropped her gaze when James took a step towards her.

"Or you could read it to me. I'd rather hear it from your lips." Evie felt her heart pound in her chest. James Moody was a damn flirt, a real damn, professional flirt.

"There you go again, Mr. Moody. Trying to impress me with your ability to flirt." Evie didn't stop him when he bent down and placed his lips on hers. She didn't stop him when he pulled her into a secluded alley, and she didn't stop him when he started whispering promises into her ear.

But she should've. Evie should've. Because everything he was doing, was making her fall for him.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Its a fluff chapter! ;) James/Evie moments!

Thanks to the reviewers:

.2016

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to all the followers so far:

chrisii1991

aloha4life

The3tostitos

LookingatJordan

.2016

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

chrisii1991

aloha4life

.2016

LookingatJordan

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	6. Chapter 6

James Paul Moody was nervous, or scared, whichever way you put it, he was not looking forward to the conversation he knew would be coming. He hadn't had a good nights sleep the night before and by the time he did sleep, it was time for him to get up and go.

"Morning James, Harry." James nodded towards Boxhall and followed Harry to the bridge. It was the last day before Titanic would sail and the officers would be busy making sure everything was perfect. Or as close to it.

"Ismay's been breathing down our necks all morning. If he isn't careful he'll go bloody overboard." James tried to hide a smirk from working its way into his face. He really hated Ismay, so did most of the officers. He was a pushy bastard who thought everyone beneath him was incompetent.

"Morning Mr. Lowe, Mr. Moody." James froze when he heard the vey man he really wanted to try and avoid. He both liked and respected first officer Murdoch, but the conversation he said they were going to have, left him feeling nervous and a little sick.

"Morning Will." James nodded and kept himself as busy as possible, trying to give himself no time for a conversation.

"How's Evie this morning?" James grit his teeth and glanced at Charles Lightoller. Charles gave James a little smirk and continued to talk to Will about his daughter.

"She's fine. Mr. Moody follow me." James stopped what he was doing and followed Will, shorting a glare towards Charles. If he would've kept his mouth shut, maybe he could've avoided this conversation for at least half the morning.

"I know you have a reputation, Mr. Moody and not one I care for." James leaned his back against the railing and kept his hands at his sides. He didn't say a word, instead letting Murdoch say what he wanted and needed to.

"I am only going to give you one warning, one. If you treat her how I know you've treated other woman, I will not be pleased. I will make your life hell. And I can. If you break her heart, or leave her pregnant, I will make your life hell. Worse than hell. If you wish to see my daughter, you will see her only, and you will not let your eyes wander." James took a deep breath.

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt Evie. And if she ever did become pregnant out of marriage I would do the right thing. I do have a reputation and I admit it's not one I'm very proud of. I promise I won't hurt her and I promise that if I see her, and I really would like to, she would be the only one I see." James waited for Murdoch to respond. He was standing across from him with his arms crossed, watching him.

"I do like you James. I think you're very ambitious and you work hard. You have passion and drive. You seem like you are respectable as well. Your reputation with woman may not be the greatest, but you do respect them. If you so choose to see Evie, then I will stay out of the way as much as possible. She is a grown woman and she can make her own choices. But I am still her father and if she gets hurt, I will be posse off." James understood what he was saying. Evie was his only child, and a daughter at that, he knew Murdoch would be protective and only wants what's best for her.

"Take Mr. Lowe with you and have the morning off. This may be your only chance to spend some quality time with her before we sail. Don't make me regret it." James felt stunned when Murdoch had not only given him the morning off, but had then told him to spend quality time with his daughter.

"You're not so screwed are you?" James pushed himself off the railing and looked at Harry. He was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'm not so screwed." James smiled and didn't hesitate to walk off of the ship and down the docks.

"Thank God we don't have to deal with Ismay this morning. Charles was about to toss him overboard a few times. Bloody git." James chuckled and shook his head. Ismay was rich, beyond rich, and he flaunted it. Both his money and his ego.

"There she is." James spotted Evie and picked up his oace, determined to catch up with the pretty woman.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Evie walked arm in arm with James down the pier and back up. She walked with him until it was almost his time to go back onto the Titanic and help prepare for sailing the next day. Evie reminded herself to thank her father for giving him the morning off. Lord knows how much she would see him when they actually sailed.

"I want to know more about you James. Tell me about your sailing career, or your home life. Where you grew up and how was growing up?" Evie glanced at James and then looked away, blushing a little.

"One of the most frightening times at sea, so far, was one of my first times at sea. There was a bad storm, a really bad storm. The ship and the crew had barely made it through and by the time we were through, everyone was exhausted. I was walking back to my room when I saw one of my friends doors open. I wanted to make sure he was okay after the storm and when I had went in, he was lying face down at his desk with a gun lying beside him. He couldn't get over almost losing his life so he took it." Evie stopped walking and looked at James, her eyes searching his.

"James that's awful. I'm so sorry. That must've been really hard." Evie watched James nod and then he grabbed her arm once again.

"It was hard. It was very sad. He was young, a little older than me, but still young. He had just gotten married the year before and was supposed to be having a baby on the way." Silence fell between them as Evie tried to rack her brain to find the right thing to say.

"But let's not focus on that. I've only got about 5 minutes before I have to go back and do final preparations. Let's focus on you for a minute." Evie smiled and stood in front of James, facing him. He was smiling at her, dimples and all, and she felt like her heart would melt. She was such a sucker for dimples.

"What would you like to know, Mr. Moody?" Evie giggled as James pulled her in by her waist, leaving only a few inches between their bodies.

"I'd like to know why such a beautiful woman isn't engaged or married. I'd also like to know if such a beautiful woman would join me for dinner tonight? Or tomorrow." Evie smacked his chest lightly and rolled her eyes.

"You flirt incessantly, James. Are you trying to make it so my face doesn't return to its normal colour?" Evie could feel the blush working up her neck and cheeks. She could only imagine what a sight she was.

"I wouldn't mind you know. That must mean that what I'm saying to you has an effect." Evie giggled and smacked his chest once again.

"I'm not engaged or married. I'm not because I don't want to be at this moment. And there is no man in my life that I could possibly, or want to, be engaged to right now." Evei saw James grab one of her hands and bring it to his lips.

"I understand. I do have to go now Evie. Will I see you for dinner tonight or tomorrow?" Evie knew her father would want to have dinner with her tonight and possibly even tomorrow, so she really couldn't make any promises. But she desperately wanted to. She wanted to promise James both nights.

"I will have to see. It depends." Evie watched James nod and then glanced back at the Titanic. She sighed and looked over his shoulder as well.

"I have to go. Until tomorrow, Evie. Have a good night and sweet dreams."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

1bluesapphire


	7. Chapter 7

The day had finally come and Evie couldn't keep her excitement contained. She woke up earlier than normal, and her father was still gone by then, and called for the maid first thing. She asked for help to get dressed and while she was getting dressed, she talked the maids ear off.

She couldn't believe she was getting the opportunity to sail on Titanic, on its maiden voyage, with her father. She always loved sailing, something she no doubt inherited from her father, and the opportunity to go on the Titanic was something she could not pass up.

"There you are Miss." Evie smiled and thanked the maid, even giving her a tight hug. She had grown to know the maid a little over the past few days and she would almost miss talking to her. Until she returned, and then she would talk to her once more.

"Breakfast is here miss." Evie thanked the maid as well as the manservant, for bringing her breakafast.

"Your father also wished for me to tell you to arrive early. He did it would be very hectic and he didn't want you getting lost." Evie smiled and again thanked the pair of them.

"I'll have someone take your bags and deliver them to the ship promptly." Evie couldn't thank the hotel staff enough for being so gracious to her and her father. Especially when her father worked such late hours and sometimes wouldn't come back to the hotel until 2 or 3 am.

Once they had left, evie tore into her breakfast. She didn't waste any time in eating, feeling anxious and excited to just get to the Titanic and get boarded. She wanted to see everything possible, again, on the ship and knew she wouldn't get a chance once it was full of passengers.

"Good day miss. Have a safe trip." Evie had once again thanked the staff st the hotel for the wonderful help and services they've provided both her and her father, and then when she was outside of the hotel, she squealed into her hands.

"This is it!" Evie all but ran to the docks, pushing people out of her way as she went. The Titanic came into view and Evie stopped in her tracks, taken by the beauty and size of the Titanic. It would never cease to amaze her just how beautiful the ship was.

"First, second or third class miss?" Evie turned her head and saw a white star line employee looking st her, and her ticket.

"Oh. First class." Evie handed him her ticket to glance at briefly and then he handed it back.

"Follow me miss." Evie couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as she walked up the familiar gangway, this time as a passenger. She couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Good morning Miss Murdoch. Ready for a day of sailing?" She handed over her ticket to one of the only officers she had seen before, and knew before this voyage.

Second Officer Charles Lightoller was one of her fathers dear friends. They had met on a ship before hand and had become fast friends. Charles and his wife had even come and visited one summer, when he wasn't sailing, and one Christmas.

"I can't wait! I don't think I've ever been so excited!" She got handed her ticket back and held it tightly in her hand, like it was the only thing she had in the world.

"Yes it will be quite a trip. Your father is up on the bridge with the Captain and chief officer. If you'd like to see him before we set sail, he wouldn't mind. If not, your room is B-6." Evie thanked Charles and quickly moved aside for the best passenger to get their tickets and names taken.

Evie took a deep breath and walked away from the entrance and into the interior of the ship. She had already gotten a tour once, but this was all still so amazing. Everything from the details carved into the wood of the staircases and walls, to the expensive looking decor. Everything about this ship and its design screamed money and luxury.

"Do you need help finding anything Miss?" Evie was stopped by a steward and had barely enough time to say no thank you, when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Evie gasped and stumbled backwards from the shock of having someone cover her vision and touch her unannounced.

"Guess who?" Evie could feel herself start to blush when she heard James whisper in her ear. It seemed like such an intimate experience, him whispering in her ear and standing so close.

"James you scared me!" Evie reached out and smacked the man's chest lightly, her hands touching some of the buttons of his coat.

"I was just walking to the third class gangway when my eyes spotted the prettiest blonde woman. I had to come over and say hello and make sure she knew of my intentions to flirt with her every chance I get." Evie snorted in an unladylike manner and stepped closer to James, smacking his arm once again.

"You are too much sometimes James Moody." Silence fell between them as are looked up at him and he looked down at her. Evie could feel her heart pounding as they stood, out in the open, looking at each other.

"I hope I'm enough." The way James said it sent Evie's nerves wild. He was clearly talking about something other than his incessant flirting, and Evie picked up on it.

"We'll have to see if you are or not. My money is on yes." Evie blinked and took a short, deep breath. She looked both ways and when it seemed to be clear, she stood up on her tippy toes and gave James a kiss on his cheek first and then his lips.

"Oi! Lovebirds! I hate to break up the party but James you and I have to be in third class." Evie took a step back and giggled, the pair looked over at her before Harry, Officer Lowe, started to drag James away.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Yay!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Love. Fiction. 2016

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	8. Chapter 8

James Moody was looking forward to the day Titanic would set sail for a number of reasons. One of those reasons was that he was a junior officer on the most luxurious ships in the world. He was chosen as an officer, even if it was 6th officer, it was an amazing opportunity.

"We did it Jamesy. We made it." James rolled his eyes and gave Harry a shove. They were on their way to the unsinkable ship at the crack of dawn, and even if they hadn't gotten much sleep, they weren't feeling it.

"Don't call me that, Harold." James grinned and walked with his friend to the docks and then up the gangway. They were going to be the last of the officers to arrive, but were still earlier than the rest of the crew.

"Mornin' James, Harry." James nodded towards Charles and walked into the officers lounge for a cup of tea, and the rundown of where they would be checking tickets.

"Late night?" James sat down in between Charles and Harry and brought his cup up to his lips, sipping on the hot tea. He could feel Will's eyes burning a hole in the back of his skull and he had to tell himself repeatedly not to look.

 _James had said goodbye to Evie in the morning and hadn't intended to see her again until the next day, but he had ran into her outside of the hotel. She was on her way to grab something to eat, and he was just leaving Titanic for the night._

 _"Would you please join me, James? My father is going to be busy until late tonight. Again." James stepped closer to Evie and grabbed her hand._

 _"Spending a night with a beautiful girl? It's my dream come true." James chucked when Evie lightly smacked his arm, blushing nonetheless._

 _"James Moody you are such a flirt. I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are relentless." James smiled at her, dimples on full display._

 _"I'll say it agin and again, I'm trying to impress you." James heard her snort quite loudly and then she covered her mouth with her hand._

 _"Charming." James winked and sent Evie into a small fit of giggles. James smiled again and when she wasn't expecting it, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, sweetly._

 _"James..." He pulled away and looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide, it hadn't been the first time they had kissed, but she still looked as shocked as ever._

 _"You're beautiful Evie and so full of life." James reached out and grabbed her hand in his gloved hand and brought it up to his lips. He looked into her eyes the entire time, making this moment even more intimate._

 _"Thank you James." Evie didn't call him on his flirting, and she didn't reach out and playfully hit him like before. She just stares at him, a far off look in her eyes and a small smile on her face._

 _"Would you still like to get something to eat? I know a place. It's not fancy and it can get very loud but it's a lot of fun." James searched her face, waiting for an answer. He knew exactly where he would take her, and hoped she would have fun._

 _"Yes. I'd love to." James grinned from ear to ear and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. He led her down the dock and into the streets, looking for one place in particular._

 _"Here it is. Like I said it can get loud and it's nothing fancy, but it's fun." James opened the door for her and waited for her to walk in before he stepped in behind her. He could hear the music of the band ringing in his ears, and it brought back a sense so nostaligia._

 _"A pub?" James glanced over at Evie, nervous. Did he make a mistake in bringing her here? Did she want something more refined and quiet? She was a woman, a lady, maybe she wouldn't want to be here._

 _"It's a lot of fun. There's always a band playing and there's dancing and drinking. Really good food. Harry and I come here a lot when we're in Southampton." James had to get close to Evie to be able to talk to her, and he wouldn't deny that he loved the physical contact._

 _"I love it! It's so lively! Let's dance! Dance with me James!" James let himself be dragged to the dance floor. He stopped her just inches before they collided with a couple that was already dancing and pulled her back to his chest._

 _"Just hold on, love." James placed one hand on her waist and the other hand grabbed hers. He pulled her tight against his body leaving no space between them. James smiled down at her and gave her a wink before he pulled her onto the dance floor._

 _"James!" Evie threw her head back and let out a joyful laugh. She was having the bet time and James couldn't be happier. He loved her laugh and her smile and he thought it his personal goal to see it and hear it as much as possible._

"Couldn't sleep." James wouldn't tell Charles or Will that he had kept Evie out half the night dancing and drinking. He had just hoped Evie got to bed before her father did. He didn't walk her to her room, only to the hotel, and had only made sure she got in safely.

"Too nervous or too much partying?" James shot a frosty look towards Harry. He didn't need Will knowing the details of last night, the party included.

Will may have promised to stay out of this budding courtship as much as possible, but Evie was still his only child, and a daughter no less. James knew that if he stepped out of line or even did something that may have seemed inappropriate, Will could have his head.

"You were there, Harry. You knew I couldn't sleep." James finished what little tea he had left and turned his attention to Chief Officer Wilde. If there was one thing James was grateful in that moment, it would've been the chief officer.

"Mornin'." The tension in the room drifted from James and Will and Harry, to Henry Wilde and Charles. It was no secret that Charles didn't like Henry, and he blamed him for his demotion.

"Harry and James you'll be talking tickets from third class and Charles you'll be takin tickets from first. Jospeh will be second." James didn't care where he took tickets. He was just pleased he was no longer in the spotlight.

"Mr. Ismay also insists on leaving precisely at 12 so no delays." James rolled his eyes, already feeling annoyed with Bruce Ismay.

He had been a pain in the ass ever since he arrived in Southampton. He would start giving orders and start demanding things be changed on the deck that didn't need to be changed. He was pissing off every officer on board, James included.

"Place your bets for who throws him overboard first."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

James spotted her before she spotted him. He grinned and walked behind her and placed his gloved hands over her eyes, scaring her. She jumped and stumbled backwards, her back faking into his chest.

"Guess who?" He saw her involuntarily shiver when he whispered in her ear, and then she turned and faced him. James felt his teeth catch in his throat at the sight of this beautiful and wonderful woman.

"James you scared me!" James laughed and stepped closer to her wanting to be as close as possible without actually touching her.

"I was just walking to the third class gangway when my eyes spotted the prettiest blonde woman. I had to come over and say hello and make sure she knew of my intentions to flirt with her every chance I get." James could see a red tinge start at her neck and work it's way up to her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hand and snorted quite loudly. He watched the entire time as she stepped closer to him and looked into his brown eyes.

"You are too much James Moody." James loved the way his name sounded coming from her mouth. It had a ring to it when she said it.

"I hope I'm enough." James was thinking long term. He knew it was probably too early to be thinking long term, but his mind went there. It went to the thought of engagement, then marriage and then...James eyes drifted down a moment to her stomach. Would she want kids? He always did. He always wanted a family.

"We'll have to see if you are or not. My money is on yes."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

chrisii1991

.2016

LookingatJordan

aloha4life

The3tostitos

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

aloha4life

LookingatJordan

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

chrisii1991

.2016

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	9. Chapter 9

Evie walked up on deck and watched from the railings as passengers started to board. She hadn't ventured to find her father yet, but rather stayed on the first class deck, just watching.

She could see people below either waiting to get on board, or watching as the Titanic would make its maiden voyage. It was a fantastic sight, seeing people looking at Titanic in awe, and then being on Titanic. It was an amazing ship and Evie was still in awe that she was on here.

"She's magnificent isn't she?" Evie looked to her left and gave the man next to her a kind smile. This was magnificent and she couldn't believe she was here, making history.

"Yes it is. It's a beautiful ship." Evie looked at the man again, recognizing him, but not knowing his name or where she had seen him before.

"I'm Thomas Andrews, master carpenter and the builder of this ship." Evie stood up straight and placed her hand in his. She felt honoured just to be in his presence, let alone meeting him and talking to him.

"It is such an honour to meet you. You made an amazing ship. She's really something." Evie felt like her excitement might cause her head to explode. She couldn't believe she met Thomas Andrews.

"Would you like a tour? I know your father has already shown you probably?" Evie felt confused for a moment. How did he know who her father was?

"Your father is William Murdoch, is it not?" Evie nodded and leaned against the railing.

"Yes, you look like him." Evie had heard that quite a bit but she had also heard that she looks like her mother. She thought she looked like both. It depended on who she was talking to or sometimes even the mood she was in.

"I hear that a lot." Evie glanced back at the dock and then Thomas Andrews. He was giving her a gentle smile and then his attention was taken away by Bruce Ismay.

"I hope you enjoy the Ship, Miss Murdoch." Evie thanked him and when he left, she sat down on a bench by the railing. She was anxious to have the ship actually leave the dock, but knew it couldn't be rushed. Or shouldn't be rushed.

Evie closed her eyes for a moment relishing in the way the sun shone on her skin. It warmed her face and hands, while the rest of her had a slight chill. Even if it was warm out today, it was still April and there was still a chill in the air and a cold wind.

"We set sail in 5 minutes." Evie opened her eyes to see a crowd forming by the rails of the Titanic, watching the people below like she had been. Evie sighed and got up off of the bench and started making her way to the bridge.

She would say a quick hello to her father and then she would get unpacked. She wasn't one for big crowd and she would rather avoid all the people near the railings waving goodbye.

"Off to the bridge Miss Murdoch?" Evie smiled hearing a familiar voice to her left. She turned her head briefly and nodded.

"I'm off to see my father for a minute. Then I'll unpack." Charles Lightoller smiled at her and stepped in tune with her slower stride.

"No you never did like big crowds." Evie nodded and looked ahead.

"How's Sylvia doing?" Evie could see Charles smile out of the corner of her eye. She was quite happy for him, Sylvia was a wonderful person and Evie quite liked her. Their families had been quite close and still were. Sylvia and Charles had even spent Christmases at the Murdoch's house.

"Good. She's expecting. By the time Titanic gets back to Southampton, she should be about ready to give birth." Evie said her congratulations to Charles and Sylvia, just as the bridge was coming into view.

"I'm so happy for the both of you. Sylvia must be getting excited, as much as you I think." Evie spotted her father talking to both the Captain and chief officer. Evie could feel the tension on the bridge rise as Charles stood beside her, a deep set scowl in his face and a glare pointed towards the chief officer.

"Hello Evelyn." Evie smiled at the Captain and the chief officer and followed her father off of the bridge and into the deck.

"That was awkward." Evie giggled and leaned against the railing with her father standing beside her.

"You were late coming back last night. I don't want details Evie, you're a grown woman, but I would appreciate knowing when you will be late." Evie felt her breath catch in her throat. Her father noticed? She thought her father was still working late.

"I'm sorry. I should've let you know." Evie knew her father wasn't actually upset with her, just worried. She should have told him and let him know, but she wasn't even aware she would be out that late.

"It's alright Evie." She got a short hug from her father and then they were standing side by side again.

"I may not see you as much during this voyage. I will be busy most days with my rounds." Evie knew that and she wasn't hurt by it. Her father was going to be a busy man as first officer. And she knew there were things to keep her busy.

"I know. You have a lot of responsibility." Evie smiled at her father and then gave him another hug as she felt a jolt. The Titanic was on the way.

"I should go get unpacked. I'll see you tonight at dinner maybe." Evie saw her father nod and then he went on his rounds, leaving her standing by the railing. Evie looked once more over the railing, and then walked to her room to unpack.

Evie was looking forward to this trip, not just because it was the maiden voyage, but also because of her father. And James. Evie blushed when she though of James.

James was such a flirt. He was relentless and every time he would flirt with her or wink at her, Evie would grow a little embarrassed and start to get flushed. And she hated when she got flushed. She hated the way her cheeks would get red and her face would start to get hot.

" _I like making you blush Evie. You look so cute."_ Evie cursed James as she opened the door and stepped inside her room. He wasn't even here and he was making her blush.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! And Titanic has set sail!

Thanks to the reviewers:

.2016

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


	10. Chapter 10

Evie felt her breath get taken momentarily from her lungs as the stewardess cinched up her corset. She had to take as deep breaths as possible to keep herself from passing out. She had asked for it to be tight without being overly uncomfortable but the stewardess only heard 'tight'.

"Too tight? I'm sorry Miss." Evie took a breath of relief as the corset was loosened a little. It wasn't much but it was enough for her to get a decent breath in, without collapsing.

"Thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it." Evie gave the stewardess a smile and stood when she asked and raised her arms when she asked. Evie felt the material of her dress being lifted over her head and pulled onto her body. When it was on and laced up, Evie stepped off of the stool and right onto her dress.

Evie tried to catch herself and so did the stewardess, but down she went. She held out her hands to brace her fall.

"Oh my god! Are you alright miss?" Evie rolled over and groaned. Her legs were tangled up in her dress, and when she touched her forehead, she had a gash right above her eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm okay." Evie stood up and pressed a cloth to her forehead when it was handed to her. She didn't think the gash would be too bad and she was sure it would heal nicely.

"Let me see." Evie removed the cloth and watched the stewardess. If it was a big gash, the stewardess' reaction would tell her.

"It's not bad. I don't think you'll need to see a doctor." Evie heard a knock on the door and the stewardess walked away to the door to open it. Evie walked over to her mirror and looked at it.

Her hair and makeup was done, and it was a stark contrast to the red gash on her forehead. Evie touched it lightly and winced. It really wasn't that bad but it hurt.

"Miss, an officer is here to see you." Evie dropped her hand and walked out of her room and into the small sitting area. She was expecting to see her father in his uniform ready to escort her, but instead she saw James.

He smiled brightly at her, dimples showing, but then his smile fell and was replaced with a frown. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. She could tell he was looking at the gash on her forehead.

"Oh Evie, what did you do to yourself?" Evie blushed and went to answer him, but the feeling of the cloth back on her forehead stopped her. James was standing flush against her, one hand on her cheek, the other holding the rag up to her gash.

"I tripped." Evie looked up at James, her eyes searching his face. He was focused on her and her war wound, nothing else.

"And I was too late to save you. If only I was a little earlier, I'd be able to save you and sweep you off of your feet." Evie snorted and rolled her eyes James had pulled the cloth away and Evie blushed and closed her eyes as she felt James blow on her gash.

"You'll live another day." James looked down at Evie, smiling softly. She licked her lips and felt her breath leave her when their lips met. James placed his hands on her waist, keeping her standing in one place, and Evie placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry miss. I'll be leaving." Evie pulled away and looked towards the stewardess. She had her gaze averted and her head was down.

"Thank you so much for your help. Can I expect you later?" The stewardess nodded as Evie gave her a smile and turned back to James. He had taken a step away, and offered his arm.

"Todinner miss Murdoch."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Evie sat down at the dining table, James by her right side, and her father sat across from her. She smiled and gave him a greeting to which he smiled at. He turned away and turned back, his gaze now solely on her wound.

"Evie what did you do to yourself?" Evie felt several set of eyes on her and she looked down at her lap, her face flushing.

"I stepped on my dress and tripped. I tried to break the fall with my hands and I must've hit my head against something. It doesn't hurt much." Evie heard her father sigh and then his attention was taken elsewhere.

"It's okay. Don't worry about what the others may think. They're jealous they don't have your beauty." Evie covered her mouth with her hand and nudged James as hard as she could in the ribs.

"You're relentless James Moody." She turned her head and saw him grinning at her, dimples on full display. Evie couldn't help but smile in return. James smile was contagious and every time he grinned st her, she was fed to grin right back.

"Like I said, trying to impress you." Evie giggled and turned away from him and back to the table, and the conversation that was going on.

She recognized the Captain and Mr. Ismay, as well as her father and James, but there were a few people she didn't know. One was a beautiful redhead who was sitting between a man and a woman who looked like her, only older.

"This is beautiful ship, Mr. Andrews." The redhead was looking at Mr. Andrews, a fake smile plastered on her face. Every once in a while she would glance to her left, looking st the man, almost as if to see if he was angry with her.

"Thank you Rose. She is truly a wonder." Evie sighed and waited for the dinner to actually be served. She grew so tired of the same chatter and the same people. She knew they had money, she knew they were powerful, and she knew they were egotistical. She didn't need to hear it every 10 minutes.

"You must tell me Miss Murdoch, you're unmarried?" Wives gaze fell on the woman who looked like Rose and felt her cheeks turn red.

"No ma'am, I'm unmarried. I hope one day soon enough." Evie was waiting for the conversation to move from her to someone or something else, but the woman pushed.

"And you will marry a businessman or do you plan on marrying a cheap sailor?" Evie's eyes narrowed and she looked at her father. He was shooting her s look, telling her to shut up and ignore it.

"Why would you think either of those?" Evie could see Rose shifting in her seat, anticipating something bad.

"Well it's hard to miss when you trollope around in the company of a sailor. And not the same one. My what a scandalous woman." Evie felt her temper rising. She did not trollope around with sailors, and even if she did, it was one of her business.

"Mother..." She could hear Rose mutter under her breath. Evie clenched her hands under the table and grit her teeth.

'I'm going to end up killing this woman.'

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	11. Chapter 11

When dinner was over, and the men stood to go enjoy their cigars and brandy, Evelyn also stood. She thanked everyone for allowing her to join them for dinner, as well as saying goodnight to her father and quickly made her escape. She walked out of the dining saloon and headed straight for the deck.

After being in that dining saloon and having to listen to the wealthy first class talking abut their lives, and complain about things that shouldn't be complained about, Evie had enough. She could only handle so much ego at one time and she had hit her limit.

"Evelyn! Evelyn wait!" Evie stopped walking and turned her head. Rose was running towards her, her hair pulled out of her style. She looked like she had been upset about something and when Rose stopped running, Evie could see a scratch mark on her arms.

"Hello Rose." Evie gave her a kind smile and stood facing her. Rose smiled briefly and then her smile fell and her face turned serious again.

"I wanted to apologize for my mother. She was rude and it wasn't her place to mention anything." Evie nodded and thanked Rose for her apology. Her mother had stepped completely out of line and Evie thought she was very old, calling sailors low when she was sitting with 2 officers.

"Are you alright, Rose?" The moe Evie stood talking to Rose, the more she could see just how shyster she was. She kept shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to the other, and she kept glancing behind Evie towards the third class deck.

"Yes I'm fine. I have to go." Rose pushed past Evie and kept walking. Evie debated whether or not to follow her, but decided against it. If she needed space than Evie would give it to her.

"Evie, I was looking for you." Evie turned back. James was standing behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hello James." Evie smiled at him and sat down on one of the deck chairs. She was planning on going for a walk around the deck, but if James was here now, than she would just sit.

"Dinner was interesting. I didn't think Miss Bukater would think to call sailors low when she was sitting with 2." Evie nodded and smiled at James.

"Yes she doesn't seem to care does she?" The conversation faltered after that, silence falling between the pair. James was still standing, watching her, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked like he had something to say and even opened his mouth to speak, but he had closed it and stood in silence instead.

"Would you like to join me for a walk around the deck before I have my rounds?" Evie looked up at James and smiled. She held out her hands for help getting up, and he obliged. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, and towards him, their bodies touching. James smiled softly at her, his hands moving from her hands to her waist.

"You are beautiful Evie. And so full of life." Evie winced slightly as James touched the gash on her forehead. It was very tender and sore, but Evie had been reassured by both the stewardess and James, that it would be fine.

"Clumsier than anyone I've ever met. Two left feet?" Evie laughed and smacked his shoulder, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Yes I do have two left feet. I told you that the day I met you." Evie blushed again as she felt James hands tighten on her waist and slowly move to her hips. He was being even bolder than usual, but Evie wasn't stopping him.

"And I told you that I'd save you again and again and be your hero." Evie felt her heart hammering in her chest. James bent down and captured her mouth in a kiss, slowly drawing circles into her hips. Evie closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, closing any distance there may had been between the two.

She sighed and pulled away from the kiss after a minute, her face burning and her mid and heart racing. James was still holding her hips, and he was staring at her. She looked away and didn't look back at him, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"Evie, please look at me." She raised her eyes and gaze and looked at him. Her eyes met his and he smiled softly in return. His hands rose and cupped her cheeks.

"James...I think...I don't want to be someone you..." Evie didn't know how to say what she was trying to, without hurting him. Her father had often spoke of his reputation in a warning to her. He told her to be careful and don't fall too quickly, but she was failing. She was falling for the handsome officer, and she was falling hard.

"You won't. You won't be. I know what you're trying to say. My reputation isn't a good one Evie, and I haven't been the most faithful men in the past. Im not going to hurt you. Don't worry. This won't be like my past courtships, or flings. It will be different because I'm willing and wanting to work for it. You've very quickly stolen my heart, Miss Evelyn Murdoch." Evie blushed and licked her lips.

The way James was looking at her could only be described as passionate. The look he was giving her made her heart race and her knees weak. She had never been looked at like this before. No man had ever talked to her like this before.

"James...I think I may be falling in love with you." Evie whispered softly, hoping there may be a chance he wouldn't hear it. Evie wasn't sure if it was love, but she had never truly been in love. She loved her parents, and her relatives. But being in love, that was all news to her.

"Well I hope so. I'd hate to be falling for the beautiful Evelyn Murdoch and her not feel the same way." Evie rolled her eyes when he winked and smacked his shoulder again.

"Is that all I am to you? Is beautiful? There's more than beauty, James." She heard him laugh and then he smiled at her, dimples and all.

"No. you're also funny, witty, smart. You're clumsy and I have to rescue you. You're so full of life and you won't put up with me flirting all the time. You're passionate and tenacious. There is more to you than beauty, Evie. And I love all of it." Evie blushed once more as James bent down to kiss her, and she once again, leaned into the kiss.

"Now about that walk, would you join me?" Evie nodded and grabbed James' outstretched arm when he offered it. She stood as close as possible to him, for both warmth and comfort. She loved the way he made her feel relaxed and at ease. She didn't have to put on her best behaviour and keep her mouth in line. She didn't have to hold back her thoughts and feelings, she could be herself.

"It's a beautiful night out. So calm and relaxing. The stars are very bright..." Evie was stopped by a shrill scream coming from third class deck. She stopped and looks at James anxiously.

"Stay here. Or better yet go back inside. But do not follow me, evie." She nodded and James gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran away from her and towards the third class deck.

Evie watched him go and when he was out of sight, she sighed and went back inside.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:


	12. Chapter 12

James walked into the officers lounge the next morning, dragging his feet. His eyes were only half opene and every once in a while he swore he fell asleep while walking. He was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and go back to sleep.

"Long night?" James glared at Harry and didn't say a word to him until he had a strong, big black cup of coffee in his hands.

"I had to help with Miss Dewitt Bukater and then I had rounds with Will until the early hours of the morning." James took a long sip of his coffee and only set it down when the Captain and Chief Officer Wilde walked into the lounge. Slowly, James eyes went to Charles.

He was sitting down eating his breakfast, but his eyes were glued to Henry Wilde. There was still a lot of tension and animosity between the two and it made things very uncomfortable.

"Mornin'" James nodded and turned away from Henry and back to his coffee. He was exhausted and planning on going right to bed, but still needed his coffee fix.

"James, I'm going to need you to switch rounds with Harry. You'll be taking the early evening round shift until 4am and then the morning off." James felt his shoulders fall.

That would mean that he would only get a few hours of good sleep and be up, once again, half the night.

"Aye sir. I'll go get rest now." James drug his feet out of the officers lounge and down the hall and down the stairs to the officers quarters.

He was really looking forward to having half a day to either sleep or relax or do both. Now he only had a few hours to relax and sleep.

"Night James." James waved his hand and walked into his room and sighed. He locked the door behind him and started pulling his uniform off. He left his white shirt on, and the rest found its way into a pile on the ground.

"Goodnight to me." James fell on the bed and yanked the covers up to his chin. He lay awake for s few minutes before his eyes got heavy and they closed.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Evie smiled as she walked along the boat deck. She had finished her breakfast early and had made sure she got out on deck before it became too crowded. She had only briefly seen her father this morning and he had only asked her how her sleep was, and then gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"Good morning, Miss Murdoch." Evie rolled her eyes as Charles stepped in tune with her. He had one hand behind his back and the other was carrying a piece of paper. Evie glanced at it and saw the familiar writing of a telegram.

"Is that for me?" Evie grabbed it when Charles held it out to her and she held it in both hands and read it.

"Mother..." Evie crumpled the piece of paper and threw it overboard.

"She wants to know why you haven't been writing. She doesn't realize it's only the first 2 days of the voyage and you need some time to settle in." Evie giggled when Charles winked at her.

"Don't be like that if you have a daughter. Please don't." Evie sighed and closed her eyes. She turned her head sharply to the left and then the right, feeling satisfied at hearing loud cracks and pops.

"Only if you never do that again. That is not a sound I'd like to hear." Evie giggled and nodded, the telegram the farthest thing from her mind.

"I promise. As long as you promise to let me come see your baby anytime I want. I have no idea when I'll have a baby." She could feel Charles eyes on her and when she looked at him, he had a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Could be sooner than you think, if you keep on with Mr. Moody." Evie blushed and turned away, her cheeks and neck burning.

"That is not...I don't...I wouldn't..." Evie stumbled on her words and cleared her throat, trying to think of anything to say.

"I don't think your father is quite ready to be a grandfather." Evie bit her lip and continued to look away, face flushed.

"Although you never know." Evie could hear him laughing beside her. He was getting s real laugh out of her embarrassment, but she shouldn't and wasn't surprised. Charles Lightoller loved to give her a hard time. He loved to bug her and tease her. His wife, thank for for his wife, would often give him trouble and make him quit. But outbhere, without his wife, Evie was fair game.

"Please, don't continue this. I don't think I could handle more embarrassment." Again, she heard him laugh beside her and then he gave her a quick hug.

"You are so easy and fun to tease." Evie rolled her eyes and stepped away from Charles. She would keep her distance, lest he decide to tease her again.

"Thanks." Evie smiled st him, and then there was silence between the two. Not uncomfortable silence; simply silence.

"I should be on my rounds now." Evie nodded and waved at Charles as he said a quick goodbye and left promptly. Evie continued walking up and down the first class deck.

There were more people milling about now, enjoying the warm sun and the warm temperature. She smiled at a couple passing by and then a child following.

"Evie! Evie!" Evie caught the attention and eye of Rose, who was leaning against the railing.

"Good morning Rose." Evie didn't want to mention what happened last night or what she think had happened. Unless Rose brought it up, Evie would never whisper a word about it.

"Last night...I wasn't thinking. Well I was, but I was so distraught and emotional." Evie sat down on a bench and pat the spit beside her, encouraging Rose to take a seat.

"Everything was closing in on me and I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was spending the rest of my life listening to people talk about each other and the parties. Oh god the parties alone. I don't want to live a boring, high-society life in a loveless marriage." Evie nodded and reached out and pat Rose's hand.

"I can't pretend to understand because I didn't have to be raised that way. I was very lucky. My mother may have wanted me to attend all the parties and the functions that I was allowed to attend. She was hoping I would catch the eyes of a wealthy business man or a doctor, lawyer...someone who could take care of me. My father, he wanted me to be able to make my own decisions and choose my own fate." Evie bit her lip and looked away from Rose, and towards the railing and ocean.

"My father and mother probably fought a fair bit about what exactly my life should be. My mother wanted me to be married and have children with someone who could take care of me financially, and put me well off. But my father wanted me to marry for love. To be honest my mother is afraid I'll fall in love with a sailor and want to be a sailors wife." Evie could feel Rose's blue eyes staring a hole into her head.

"And you have. You and the officer with the dimples." Evie smiled widely. James Moody. What a flirt. What a charmer.

"Aye. I have fallen for him. Even in the small amount of time that we've known each other. My mothers horrible nightmare has come true." Evie giggled and leaned forward, her corset digging into her ribs.

"Hes very handsome." Evie nodded and took a deep breath and then leaned back. This corset was really hurting her.

"He is. He's a notorious flirt and charmer. He is also a very sweet, and caring man. Very passionate about his job. Hard working, determined. Smart." She smiled to herself and felt a burst of pride. She was in love with a handsome, flirtatious, hard working sailor.

Her mother was going to kill her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewer:

.2016


	13. Chapter 13

Will looked at James out of the corner of his eye. He was standing on the bridge, arms behind his back, staring ahead. He hadn't looked at Will much, only when he had to. Will smiled and shook his head, feeling bad for the man.

He had gotten trapped into a corner with a particularly eager first class passenger. She had seemed to think that James was 'the best looking Officer and she needed a piece of him'.

"She wouldn't let me leave. Everytime I tried, she would grab my arms. She pinched me. She actually dug her nails into my arm." Will couldn't stop himself from laughing as James let out a shudder and groaned. The image was clearly burned into the junior officers mind.

"Mr. Murdoch, sir, your daughter is here?" Will smiled and stepped away from his post and walked out to the deck. Evelyn was leaning against the railing, looking out at the deck below.

"Evelyn..." She turned and gave her father a hug, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hello father. It seems like it's been ages since we've seen each other. Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Will pulled away and looked at his daughter. She looked just as beautiful as his wife did. He missed his wife greatly and couldn't wait to see her again.

"I hope to." Will smiled at his daughter, his beautiful daughter and then his gaze moved beyond her, to James Moody. James had turned his head and was looking at Evelyn, his eyes softening considerably the more he looked at her.

James may not have known her for long, but the man was clearly in love. Will could see it in the way James gazed upon Evelyn. Will had gazed at his wife the same way.

"I may. I hope to. If not, Mr. Moody will take my place." Will knew his wife would kill him for encouraging the pair to be together, but Will remembered the time when he was in James shoes.

Her parents didn't like him and he had a hell of s time trying to prove himself. It almost failed and it wasn't until his wife had enough and told her family what she was going to go.

"Oh. Alright." He didn't miss the blush on he cheeks or the way she eyes would move away from Will, trying to spot James from where she was.

"I will be done in half an hour. I'll see you then." Will placed a kiss on her cheek and walked back into the bridge. James had turned his attention back forward and had only briefly glanced at Will.

"Mr. Moody, see me before you leave for the night." Will gave him a small smile and continued on his rounds.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Evelyn couldn't stop thinking about the telegram her mother had sent her. She had crumpled it up and threw it overboard, but the words on the white page were still as staggering as ever.

'I have found a suitor for your Evelyn. Upon your arrival back in scotland, you will meet him at once.' A suitor. Evelyn sighed and sat on her bed, her hands folded in her lap, and her eyes downcast.

"A suitor. I don't want to meet anyone she has picked out." Evelyn found her composure cracking. She was in love with James Moody, even if she hadn't known him for a while, she was still in love with him.

"A suitor." Evelyn stood and paced around the room. She had no idea what to say or think. How could her mother do this to her? How could her mother decided what was best for her? Evelyn was not a child anymore. She could and would make her own decisions.

"Miss Murdoch?" A stewardess walked into the room, a smile on her face and a dress in her arm.

"I have a present for you, from Miss Bukater." Evelyn looked at the stewardess confused, but accepted the gift anyway.

The stewardess hung the dress up on the closet door and Evelyn wan her fingers over the material. It was silk, or looked like sil, and was heavily beaded. The dress was blue, dark blue, with light beads covering the skirt and bodice. It was a beautiful dress and Evie would have to thank Rose many times for it.

"She insists you wear it for dinner tonight." Evie nodded and turned her back for the corset to be tightened. Evie didn't know why Rose had given her such a dress, and why she insisted she wear it tonight, but Evie wouldn't argue.

"Ready for the dress miss?" Evie nodded and stepped into the dress, smiling when it was brought over her shoulders. The dress was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"I've never owned anything like this. It's quite something." Once the dress was on, Evie spun around, the dress twirling with her.

"You look beautiful miss." Evie blushed and thanked the stewardess, allowing her to leave. Evie would quickly do her own hair, and then she would be off.

"Evie? Can I come in?" Evelyn bit her lip and opened the door, expecting her father but rather, seeing James outside her door.

"James? What are you doing here?" She blushed a deep shade of red as James ran his eyes up and down her body. She could feel desire quickly filling the room.

"You are beautiful. Breathtaking." Evie squeaked when James kissed her and shut the door behind them, flicking the lock with one hand and the other holdin the back of her neck.

"God you're everything I've wanted..." Evie moaned softly when James began kissing and sucking on her neck lightly. Evie closed her eyes as his kissing continued. He heart was pounding in her chest.

"James...James stop..." Evie didn't want to stop but she had to. Her father was expecting her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"God Evie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Evie gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hands.

"It's alright. I wanted it just as much. But I am expected for dinner so I don't have much time." James smiled and pressed his lips to hers, softly and gently.

"Yes. You are. I am too. Your father sent me to escort you." She looked at him and bit her lip. She hadn't told him about the telegram.

She didn't know how to bring it up. She hadn't told her father, but she knew her mother would send her father a telegram eventually. But James...how would she tel James?

"That's very nice of you, James." Evie forced a smile and grabbed James outstretched arm. She would have to think of a way to tell James about the telegram and she would have to make it fast. The way things were progressing with James, she wouldn't have much time.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

.2016

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


End file.
